Nega Poji Poji
|released = April 2017 (Fanclub, e-LineUP! Mall) May 17, 2017 (General) |start = November 3, 2016 |end = November 20, 2016 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = MODE (2016) |Next1 = Pharaoh no Haka (2017) }} Nega Poji Poji (ネガポジポジ; Negative, Positive, Positive) is an Engeki Joshibu musical starring select members of Tsubaki Factory and Hello Pro Kenshuusei. It ran from November 3 to November 20, 2016 at BIG TREE THEATER, with main roles triple cast (Team A, Team B, and Team C). The DVD of the musical was released in late April 2017 for fanclub and e-LineUP! Mall pre-orders,"DVD モーニング娘。'16台北・演劇女子部「ネガポジポジ」・The Girls Live Vol.31先行受注開始のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-02-17."【先行受注】つばきファクトリー/ハロプロ研修生/須藤茉麻 演劇女子部「ネガポジポジ」DVD" (in Japanese). e-LineUP! Mall. 2017-02-17. and was released for general sale on May 17, 2017. It includes all three different cast performances and a bonus soundtrack CD. Synopsis In front of that girl, I lied to myself. In front of me, that girl lied to herself. Negative, positive, positive, positive, negative, positive, positive... Until that day, when that girl appears, we were never friends. In a corner of Tokyo, "Manden House", a rice cracker shop is run. Without a husband, a mother lives alone with four sensitive daughters. On New Year's Eve of 1988, the second daughter Risa's "friend" Yumi comes to Manden House. As Yumi is super positive and Risa is super negative, it doesn't seem possible that these two became friends. In the middle of Japan's "bubble economy", which caused an uproar at the time, The door to the future couldn't be seen moving towards the end of the century. In a strange opera, these girls chronicle the distorted growth and decline of this time from a place of "family". Its title is "Nega Poji Poji". Cast ;From Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko as Yumi (由美) (Team A) *Ogata Risa as Risa (りさ) (Team C) *Asakura Kiki as Yumi (Team C) *Ono Mizuho as Yumi (Team B) ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ichioka Reina as Kawakami (川上) (Team C) *Kaga Kaede as Risa (Team A) *Horie Kizuki as Mai (舞) (Team A) *Takase Kurumi as Risa (Team B) *Maeda Kokoro as Mai (Team B) *Kanatsu Mizuki as Kawakami (Team A) *Ono Kotomi as Mai (Team C) *Kiyono Momohime as Rumi (るみ) (Team A) *Kawamura Ayano *Yokoyama Reina *Yoshida Marie as Rumi (Team B) *Nishida Shiori as Rumi (Team C) ;From Engeki Joshibu *Sudo Maasa as Michi (未知) * as Kawakami (Team B) ;Others *Nishiki Chika as Kazuko (和子) ※Nishiki Chika and Sudo Maasa star in all performances. Crew *Script & Director: Emoto Junko *Music: Endo Koji *Choreographer: Nakabayashi Mai *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) Soundtrack |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Soundtrack Chronology |Last1 = Engeki Joshibu Musical "MODE" Original Soundtrack (2016) |Next1 = Engeki Joshibu "Pharaoh no Haka" Original Soundtrack (2017) }} The original soundtrack for the musical was released as a CD single at the venue on November 3, 2016, and released for general sale on December 7, 2016. Tracklist #Nega Poji Poji (ネガポジポジ; Negative, Positive, Positive) #Imamade Ikitekite Doukou (いままで生きてきてどうこう; Where Have You Lived Until Now?) - Team B #Tempura Tabetai (てんぷら食べたい; I Want to Eat Tempura) - Team C #Ima wa Dame (居間はだめ; The Living Room is Useless) - Team A Bonus CD Tracklist The DVD includes a bonus CD with unreleased tracks. #Nega Poji Poji #Chiisana Koi no Duet '88 (小さな恋のデュエット'88; Small Love Duet '88) #Imamade Ikitekite Doukou #Chuukurai no Koi Duet '92 (中くらいの恋のデュエット'92; Medium Love Duet '92) #Tempura Tabetai #Ima wa Dame #The Yoru no YUMINA Hit Medley (ザ・夜のYUMINAヒットメドレー; YUMINA Hit Medley of the Night) #Windows #Yatto Sunao ni Ieru (やっと素直に言える; I Can Finally Speak Honestly) Information ;Original Soundtrack *Lyrics: Emoto Junko (All Tracks) *Compositions: SOUNDKIDS (All Tracks) *Arrangements: Endo Koji (All Tracks), Okade Rina (Tracks #1-2), Kurimoto Osamu (Tracks #3-4) ;Bonus CD *Lyrics: Emoto Junko (All Tracks) *Compositions: SOUNDKIDS (All Tracks), Emoto Junko (Tracks #7-8) *Arrangements: Endo Koji (All Tracks), Okade Rina (Tracks #1, #3), Kurimoto Osamu (Tracks #5-6) DVD Tracklist All 3 discs have the same tracks, but each disc features a different main cast (A Performance, B Performance, and C Performance). #1maku 1988nen no Ano Hi (1幕　1988年のあの日; 1st Act: One Day in 1988) #Manden Ie no Hitobito (まんでん家の人々; The People of Manden House) #Michi wa Disco (未知はディスコ; Michi at the Disco) #Tempura wo Ageyou to Omoimasu! (てんぷらを揚げようと思います！; Let's Fry Tempura!) #Attaka Nuruui (あったかぬるーい; It Was Lukewarm) #Yumi-chan ni Heyagi wo Kasu?! (由美ちゃんに部屋着を貸す？！; You're Lending a Robe to Yumi-chan?!) #Mai no Blues & Punk (舞のブルース＆パンク; Mai's Blues & Punk) #Kawakami-kun ga Kita (川上くんが来た; Kawakami-kun Comes Over) #♪Chiisana Koi no Duet '88 (♪小さな恋のデュエット'88; Small Love Duet '88) #Ofuro Agari no Yumi (お風呂上がりの由美; Yumi After a Bath) #Michi no Kitaku Rap (未知の帰宅ラップ; Rap for Michi's Return Home) #Manden Ie no Oomisoka wo Doushite Kureru? (まんでん家の大晦日をどうしてくれる？; What Will the Manden House Do on New Year's Eve?) #Yumi-chan? (由美ちゃん？) #2maku 1992nen no Fantasy (2幕　1992年のファンタジー; 2nd Act: Fantasy of 1992) #Poji Risa (ポジりさ; Positive Risa) #♪Imamade Ikitekite Doukou (♪いままで生きてきてどうこう; Where Have You Lived Until Now?) #Yumi to Risa no Saikai (由美とりさの再会; Yumi and Risa's Reunion) #Kawakumi-kun ga Mata Kita (川上くんがまた来た; Kawakami-kun Comes Over Again) #♪Chuukurai no Koi Duet '92 (♪中くらいの恋のデュエット'92; Medium Love Duet '92) #Ofuro Agari no Yumi '92 (お風呂上がりの由美'92; Yumi After a Bath '92) #♪Tempura Tabetai (♪てんぷら食べたい; I Want to Eat Tempura) #Anata no Positive wo Uke Irerarenai (あなたのポジティブを受け入れられない; I Can't Stand Your Positivity) #♪Ima wa Dame (♪居間はだめ; The Living Room is Useless) #♪The Yoru no YUMINA Hit Medley (♪ザ・夜のYUMINAヒットメドレー; YUMINA Hit Medley of the Night) #3maku 1995nen Kara no Tabi (3幕　1995年からの旅; 3rd Act: Journey from 1995) #♪Windows #Kawakami to Rumi '95 (川上とるみ'95; Kawakami and Rumi '95) #Kensaku Shitai Koto ga Aru (検索したいことがある; I Looked It Up) #Sekai no Doko ka de (世界のどこかで; Somewhere in the World) #Yumi-chan wa Doko ni Irun Darou? (由美ちゃんはどこにいるんだろう？; I Wonder Where Yumi-chan Is?) #Yumi to Risa no Saikai '95 (由美とりさの再会'95; Yumi and Risa's Reunion '95) #♪Yatto Sunao ni Ieru (♪やっと素直に言える; I Can Finally Speak Honestly) #♪Nega Poji Poji (♪ネガポジポジ; Negative, Positive, Positive) #Curtain Call (カーテンコール) Trivia *This is the first theatrical production to feature Tsubaki Factory member Ono Mizuho, and Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Horie Kizuki, Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki, Ono Kotomi, Yokoyama Reina, Yoshida Marie, and Nishida Shiori. *For the November 11 evening performance starring Team A, Kanatsu Mizuki could not portray her role as Kawakami due to poor physical condition and Team C's Ichioka Reina stood in for her."演劇女子部『ネガポジポジ』ご来場のお客様へお詫びとお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-11-11. Videos 演劇女子部「ネガポジポジ」TVスポット|Commercial Gallery NegaPojiPoji-promobackside.jpg NegaPojiPoji-YamagishiRiko.jpg|Yamagishi Riko as Yumi (Team A) NegaPojiPoji-OgataRisa.jpg|Ogata Risa as Risa (Team C) NegaPojiPoji-AsakuraKiki.jpg|Asakura Kiki as Yumi (Team C) NegaPojiPoji-OnoMizuho.jpg|Ono Mizuho as Yumi (Team B) NegaPojiPoji-IchiokaReina.jpg|Ichioka Reina as Kawakami (Team C) NegaPojiPoji-KagaKaede.jpg|Kaga Kaeda as Risa (Team A) NegaPojiPoji-HorieKizuki.jpg|Horie Kizuki as Mai (Team A) NegaPojiPoji-TakaseKurumi.jpg|Takase Kurumi as Risa (Team B) NegaPojiPoji-MaedaKokoro.jpg|Maeda Kokoro as Mai (Team B) NegaPojiPoji-KanatsuMizuki.jpg|Kanatsu Mizuki as Kawakami (Team A) NegaPojiPoji-OnoKotomi.jpg|Ono Kotomi as Mai (Team C) NegaPojiPoji-KiyonoMomohime.jpg|Kiyono Momohime as Rumi (Team A) NegaPojiPoji-KawamuraAyano.jpg|Kawamura Ayano NegaPojiPoji-YokoyamaReina.jpg|Yokoyama Reina NegaPojiPoji-YoshidaMarie.jpg|Yoshida Marie as Rumi (Team B) NegaPojiPoji-NishidaShiori.jpg|Nishida Shiori as Rumi (Team C) NegaPojiPoji-SudoMaasa.jpg|Sudo Maasa as Michi NegaPojiPoji-OnodaAyasa.jpg|Onoda Ayasa as Kawakami (Team B) NegaPojiPoji-NishikiChika.jpg|Nishiki Chika as Kazuko References External Links *Official Website *Musical Details: Gekipro, Hello! Project *Goods *Discography: **Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Sudo Maasa Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Singles Category:Indie Singles Category:Tsubaki Factory Singles Category:2016 Musicals Category:2017 DVDs